Dirty Monster's Money
by Royalsea
Summary: Caroline Forbes goes by a new identity 'Alice Foxx' a young, sweet, innocent girl only to find herself out of placed in the mists of a legal club that supports illegal activities. She beholds her mystery as she unwillingly becomes intertwined in the devious and dangerous world belonging to killer Klaus Mikaelson.
1. Chapter 1

**Song for the Chapter: The Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult**

She with the Sunlight Hair and the He with the Devil Smirk

Alice Foxx was the name she used, day in and night out. It didn't concern her in the slightest she was lying, an action too unbelievable for a baby sweet, looking girl like herself. She stood out like a 50 dollar bill in a bucket of coins. She was fair girl wearing covered clothing, lady trousers and a knitted mustard jumper with a clean white collar exposed from beneath. She had large blue eyes that looked like they could have been ripped from the skies and smooth, sunlight, blond hair, braided down her back, no older than twenty. Bet's forward she was most defiantly a virgin, Daddy's girl yet Mommy's trust worthy soon to be successor. The girl that participated in church quire and community bake sales. An innocent soul from a rich vine of grapes wondering lost into the shifty part of town owned by sex predators, flimsy cheap women and stoned drunks. How delicious she appeared to be.

'45 Ripplerites' was the name of the location she was falling easily prey too. A legal club that supported illegal activities but of course you'd have to pay an entry fee to be allowed back where all the real 'fun' happened, away from the petty common law breakers.

The minute Caroline Forbes walked in curiously peering around the bar for any free seats or floor space preferably seat, sets of nasty eyes passed their judgement, while cruel sadistic thoughts played out on their faces. Eyes never lifted her sight, it wasn't often someone rocked in looking so... pure. The temptation to steal it all away was burning in many men and women's eyes. It was no doubt she would learn by the end of the night that no one leaves Mystic Falls with their innocence.

* * *

"Burbon?" asked a tipsy Tatia, hovering a filled glass over his hands. She looked slutty as ever, her brunet hair lashing down the sides of her face but pushed out of the way of her bulging chest that was ready to pop out of its cages at any minute. Her face was covered in make-up but her eye shadow did complimented her midnight purple bra exposed completely like her matching lighter purple underwear that shined through her nude see through, 'so called skirt'.

Klaus Mikaelson grabbed the drink without thanks and without eye contact, puffing cigarette smoke in her face. He was aware he was reasonably good looking and Tatia didn't get too many of those. Hence her common sexual suggestions she gave him whenever he came to the club, which was often.

He hadn't had a problem with her, she had a fantastic body and looks that could literately kill not to mention her exceptional skill in the bedroom but he had done her 'a lot'. He always kept her last if nothing decent walked into the club they would break the beds tonight. She was like a back up; insurance he would always have his needs satisfied.

So her annoying flirting during the night bored him to death, she seem not to understand they were fuck buddies and that was all. He had no interest in her mind or need. He would never try to woo her again that was a one time thing he did to gullible women he'd never had sex with. She still fitted the gullible part but the 'never had sex' was all gone.

Tatia pouted a little, she hadn't gotten Klaus' attention only his unwanted smoke which she practically grabbed off him so both could share but he didn't seem interested in it any more like she. After a quick thought she looped her index finger around one of her bra's straps casually pulling it down. It deserved whistles which she got by everyone else around the bar. She was about to pull the other one down knowingly her breasts would escape but one of the men from behind yelled out to turn around so he had full sight of the show.

Taking a quick look at back at Klaus' she sighed replacing her defeated pout with a menacing grin. Walking across to the other side of the bar for the man. Klaus had barely noticed.

* * *

Caroline hadn't seen a place like it in a long time; everyone was either half naked or covered in leather jackets. Drinks flowed continuously and drugs were being openly snorted through nostrils. There were at least 5 poles on stages randomly around the room. Three of the women dancing were completely naked stroking themselves with their hands; the other two were ditsy friends failing to keep up right. They were a mess, hair knotted and alcohol and other stains on their skirts they were also topless but they didn't receive much attention compared to the fairly sober naked dancing 3.

She was far overdressed, comfort had defeated fitting in and she had just worn what she had been wearing earlier that day. Maybe she should of tooken out her braid and ruffled her hair. _Oh well._ Caroline starting heading towards the bar, it was on the other side of the room which meant dodging all the drunks and naked couples doing it on the ground, past the pole dancers and their eager followers.

She noticed a men get on the stage with one of the naked ladies on her mission across the room, it was hard not noticing since all the stages where lit up with bright contrasting lights. The man had a giddy grin spread on his lips as he got out his credit card placing it between her legs. She returned the favour by bending down and performing oral on him right there and right then. Caroline had to look away.

"Aw so young and Innocent" comment a man a bit further ahead of her. Caroline took a swift glance at him. The man chuckled, a creepy chuckle as he looked her over. Caroline did the same not in a sexual way of course like he was but just to observe where he fitted in this world's picture.

He was much taller than her and was in his early 60's. Wrinkles curved his olive skin and he had a large beer belly that was tucked into his shorts. He wore thick large glasses and Caroline caught him brush his stubby finger on his greying moustache a few times.

She didn't like's the looks of him and his lusty eyes made her shiver with disgusted.

"What's a girl like you doing all by yourself you should be on the floor with someone"  
Caroline shook her head in disagreement. He found no offence but chuckled again. "Fine maybe a bed, girl like you gotta have class"  
She didn't miss him taking steps towards her.

"Oh I have class and have standards" she looked down at him, which resulted in him giving her a grunt. "And I have the world's common sense"

She hadn't meant to abruptly push past him but she did nor did she regret it, he deserved a whole lot worse than what he got. Too bad the old man didn't feel like leaving her alone, her pushing him aside had only made him want her only more.

He yanked her closest arm back to him. Making her tumble backwards onto the ground "Hey!" she yelled at him.

That's when a shadowy figure behind the old man appeared. Caroline couldn't make out his face but she knew he held authority even if his presences dark.  
"I'd like to think you'd let her go, for your sake" The voice was mysteriously British it made her curl inside what a forsaken lovely accent this man had.

He placed his right hand on the old man's shoulder. What a firm hand he had.  
The old man seem to recognise this British voice, his eyes were surprised like a pervert caught hiding in the girl's locker rooms. He quite quickly let go of Caroline's arm, which she shook to regain feeling in.

" I'm g-going to g-go" he said about to scurry but that firm hand had a firmer grasp on the old man's shoulder stopping any attempt of leaving.

"Apologizes." It was an order which was followed by the man murmuring a short and meaningless apology that she brushed off and certainly did not accept. The old man was allowed to scurry of now. Nobody was even watching what was going on. Event's like these must have been common. Caroline waited for her so called savoir to step into the light and when he did her mouth parted subconsciously.

What attractive looks he had. What amazing eyes he had. What a devil smirk he had.  
Caroline Forbes had a very bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

Klaus who had finished his drink banged it down on the bench, not caring if it shattered in his hands. His attention was swirling all over the place trying to search for something worth his time. There were the typical pole dancers but they were too easy also he had pride, what man would he be if he were to buy a woman for pleasure. He didn't need too anyway most women were willing to wither below him for free.

Tatia was still flirting with the man that had yelled out to her earlier. Her bra was somewhere on the bar floor and her bare back faced him. He had already seen it all and felt it all why not be generous and share her around. Those thoughts were rarely thought by the selfish man Klaus but a young blond girl had just made it into his eyesight and she wasn't too far from his grasp.

Hopping out of his seat he set of to her. She had a pretty figure all wrapped up in mature clothing, she reminded him of a gift that had been wrapped in some horrid gift wrapping paper but by the way it rattled you knew there was something spectacular beneath it all. Her glorious bright blond hair was pushed out of her charming faces that wrote 'I'm little miss on a mission' on it. She was long way from home and not only Klaus knew it every other person she had walked past could see it too. They had also made their assumptions she was a virgin. A rare find on Klaus' behalf he hadn't had sex with a virgin in over year's now. She would be the perfect person to change that.

A man stood in front of his vision of her, an old pathetic man that wasn't worth her time. Klaus had the sudden urge to punch the fool in the way of his conquest.

He was in earshot now and he picked up on her words. What a sweet voice he heard.  
"Oh I have class and...stan-... and I have the world's common sense"  
She pushed herself away from the old man in great confidence, Klaus's smirk hitting his lips. He could see her potential and couldn't help imagining her legs around him with the same confidence.

The man dared to yank the blond women back, Klaus could for tell her fall. How dare he place his grotty hands on her fair skin!

He made it too them, hearing her yell "Hey" trying to squirm her arm away from him, using her knees to shuffle the ground but what he noticed was her face was neither scared or in panic like you would expect an innocent girl like she to be. Her blue orbs were torched in disgust instead.

"I'd like to think you'd let her go, for your sake" He placed his right hand on the old man's shoulder, it felt good to feel the man's body shiver with recognition. He was half hoping he wouldn't let go of her so he could lay a punch on him but he removed his touch of her immediately. _How smart of him._  
"Apologizes" he told him and so he did obediently. That's when Klaus unfasten his grip on the man letting him fumble away. _What a Lucky Guy._

And he finally had her all to himself. He took a dominate step closer to her, her facial expression changing into shock. It made him laugh inwardly. It wasn't the first time or the last a women was lost for words. He could make her find them later. Preferably her underneath him screaming his name.  
He had a good feeling about tonight.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first Chapter! I hope you all liked it, please review I would love to hear feedback and even upcoming ideas :)**

**Above when I mentioned  
-'The voice was mysteriously British it made her curl inside what a forsaken lovely accent this man had'  
-'What a firm hand he had'  
-'What attractive looks he had. What amazing eyes he had. What devil smirk he had'  
I was trying to portray Klaus as the wolf just like the one in Red Riding Hood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song for the Chapter: I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch**

Past Games and Secret Lies

_"__You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you"_

_Caroline's eyes widen a little from her sleepy state "Stefan what are you talki-" _

_A pillow came crashing down. It smothered her face and she tried to fight against it, push it away. She desperately tried to tear it from his grip hitting his arms to make his let go but she couldn't and she could feel her chest prang in strain. She continued to struggle from underneath it but his strength..._

_It held her in place. This was her place like he had warned her days before to learn. _

_Stefan did not blink as he shoved one of the hospital pillows from the neighbouring bed in front of her pretty little face and he held it there. Her muffle screams were pleading and he was unsure why that bothered him so much. He had killed many times before, heck it was his occupation. Why had suddenly taking a life been so hard? _

_Her failing arms eased, and her screams downed till they could no longer be heard. _

_In a hasty decision Stefan ripped the pillow away from her airways, spearing her life. The machines that had been still reporting heartbeat and blood pressure was beeping furiously and he had not much time to check if he had really speared her. Quickly foundering around her wrist to find her pulse, he took a good look at his near victim. Her body was battered and exhausted and her head had fallen to its side, her long blond hair wavering all over the place._

_There was a beat a faint one, that's all the confirmation he needed, now he need to leave the hospital. The doctors would do check-ups as soon as one of the nurses would find her unconscious, help along her breathing maybe drug her a bit more but as soon as Caroline was conscious she would go screaming 'crazy Stefan, the new fella that recently visited town had nearly killed me by suffocation' He was sure of it. _

_And hell did he realize what an idiot he had been leaving loose ends, spearing her life. It was a weakness and the 'Ripper' didn't have too many of those. _

_Caroline Forbes had never been okay with dying, it was odd for him to have said so and so what if he had a better plan for her. Maybe he had never had the intent of killing her. _

* * *

"Hello Sweetheart"

Caroline gulped. He tilted his head to the side eyeing her. She dislike the way he made her nervous, she knew straight away he wasn't someone she should be messing with but that only made her more determine too. Over the past year she had became exceptional at reading people and she would be a fool to take him lightly.

He offered her his hand and she pushed it aside in refusal and got up on her on terms. The stranger took back his hand modestly.

"Thank you" Caroline finally said after she brushed her pants. She was only buying herself time, she wondered what this man liked, innocent, devilish, a game. She would have to hurry and create a persona that she thought intrigued him enough. Caroline was sure he was her ticket in.

"Any time, my name is Niklaus but I prefer you just call me Klaus" Some dearly chit chat was usually necessary. Make her feel special, that this was personal, woo her into his bed.

"Alice Foxx" She lied, extending her hand for them to shake.

He smiled. _'Alice' is that so_? _Aren't you a sweet little liar_? She was a girl on guard and nothing is more interesting than watching a woman loose her guard.

Klaus reached out for her hand but instead of shaking it, he bent his head to give it a lingering kiss.

Caroline felt the trickle of his tongue briefly as his lips landed on her knuckles. She had decided then, hard to get it was.

'Alice' rolled her eyes, withdrawing her hand. "Thanks for standing up to him again but I kind of want to go" She indicated the bar.

"Why don't we get a drink together" His voice lowered suggestively.

"Thanks but no thanks"

"Don't worry love I'll pay"

"I'm sure I'll manage without your charity" she took a step closer bracing herself.

Klaus watched her lean into him. He was fairly surprised, _already a kiss?_ But no, those sky blue eyes had something else planned; she averted the direction of his lips and curved to near his ear.

"but thank you... again" she whispered.

Caroline backed up in front of him looking in directly his eyes, a smirk arise on his face and she battered her own smile before turning away from him and walking off to the bar. She knew she had his undivided attention.

* * *

_"We are your best friends Elena" Said Caroline supported by an eagerly nodding Bonnie. _

_Caroline and her two best of friends Elena and Bonnie all sat on one of the outside table's belonging to the Mystic grill. One of the few locations you could actually 'hang out' in the puny town of Mystic Falls. _

_"Well you don't have to tell us, we'll understand" Bonnie quickly said as Caroline through her a look that clearly stated ' traitor'._

_Bonnie shrugged apologetically. "Elena Spill" Caroline ordered._

_"I don't know what to tell you guys, he kissed her" _

_"Annnd..." Caroline urged  
"And that's it" _

_"Come on Elena, how do you feel about this?"_

"I dounno" Elena said distantly, Bonnie placed a reassuring hand on Elena's.

_"His an idiot, if she doesn't realize what his missing" _

_"Who did he kiss?" Caroline cut in less than sensitive. _

_Bonnie glared at her, "And I mean to ask that in a more appropriate time" Caroline took back_

_"It's alright Caroline; it was his ex-girlfriend Rebekah"_

_"The Rebekah! The woman he told you had a psycho family?" Bonnie leaned in surprised_

_"Yep" Elena said bitterly_

_"Wait doesn't she live in Chicago?"_

_"Yep, turns out Stefan was up to more than seeing his friend Nik" _

_"Maybe Nik's part of Rebekah's crazy psycho family" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows_

_"Nonsense's Caroline, Stefan would have told me if his best friend and his ex-girlfriend are related" _

_"Because he's the most trustworthy guy and all" Caroline muttered, Bonnie kicked her under the table to make her shut up._

_"Have you even met this Nik guy" Caroline huffed_

_"Only a sketch from Stefan's journal"_

_This perked up Caroline's interest. "Good looking?"_

_"Very"_

_"ooh You should go hook up with him and make Stefan 'very' jealous"_

_"Yeah Caroline because it sounds reasonable from Elena to go all the way to Chicago just to get revenge" Bonnie rolled her eyes_

_"People has done more for less"_

_"Why don't you go hook up with Nik" Elena countered  
"Maybe I will!" Caroline joked as the other two laughed._

* * *

Caroline pushed past a few drunks, one falling out of his seat that was at the side of the bar, onto the floor, snuggling the ground with a crocked grin. She stepped over him and took his seat.

Three men were cheering the topless bartender on, to allow them to do body shots of her. She gave them a wink and purred "Ppperhaps later you could get more" "if the price was rightt" she added

She was the show of the bar. Beautiful and relatively seductive with her daring antics, she looked a lot like Elena with the same physic and length of gushing brunet hair. The difference she would say between them would be Saintly Elena doesn't flaunt herself sexual around. At least with the barmaid around nobody seem to pay attention to her overdressed appearance.

Klaus watched her step over the man who had predictably fell of his seat. She took it without a second glance at him. Instead she watched Tatia and shook her head with a smile.

'Alice' wanted to play uninterested in him then he could play that too, tease her in what she was missing. His smirk never left his face as he marched over Tatia.

The three giggling men silenced at the sight of him come into the bar. Tatia's prowling face lighted into a gleaming smile.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed like she always did when he approached her.

"Mhm Tatia" He gave a look down on the men she was just entertaining. "You could do better"

"aw your Jealous" Tatia said, now rubbing Klaus' chest affectionately.

_Hardly_. Caroline could see how utterly uninterested in the bartender, he was. He didn't even try when they're mouths were crammed together, tongues swirling. It was fast and 'okay for him' she was concluding. But the way her eyes closed when they were together his opened to give her a demanding look. His lips grinned against Tatia's as he saw her watching most intently with one eye brow raised.

He's hands lowered to her breast, and although Caroline knew it was only fake enjoyment. She couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. She turned her head around.

She need to even out the score.

The game was on.

* * *

_"__Caroline Forbes, you're a hurricane today barging in like this with your perky short shorts and spaghetti strap singlet"_

_"Damon" She said knowingly "Where Stefan?"_

_Damon moved around her, she was in the Salvatore Boarding house the wealthiest mansion in Mystic falls. Caroline hadn't been here many times before except when she Elena invited her and Bonnie for a sleepover here while her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend) and his brother (Damon) went 'out'. But she was sure she remembered it enough to know her way around. Damon pored himself some drink and offered a glass to her._

_She ignored his offer. "Where's Stefan" She repeated_

_He shrugged most uncooperatively. _

_"Damon I know you know!"_

_He let out a cynical chuckle. "I expected you to be more fearful to be honest Caroline Forbes" _

_She parted her mouth to say something but he continued before she was able to. _

_"With such a shocking sudden state your lungs were unable to keep you breathing" He took a large swallow of his drink._

_Caroline's eyes widened. She hadn't told anybody about that incident. _

_"What do you know" she commanded gulping down any fear she said_

_"I don't know, what I know..." he shrugged again annoyingly "It depends on how eager you are to find out" _

_"I don't have much money" Caroline replied harshly, not that the Salvatore's needed any more cash they were loaded._

_He laughed and looked Caroline up and down slowly. She shuddered under his gaze._

_"I'm sure there are other things I could be satisfied with"_

_She didn't say anything, weighing her options. _

_"How far will you go for 'your' answers?'_

_'Till the very end'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading Chapter 2, sorry for the long long wait, I just for a time weren't sure if I was going to continue my story but after some consideration I thought hell why not! This chapter has A lot of flashbacks. Which I hope has given you A lot of questions. Please Review and leave you thoughts they would be really helpful for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Song: Who Are you, Really by Mikky Ekko**

Behind the Persona, What's Beneath her Mask

"Kat are you there?"

Katherine groaned from the other end of the phone. "Caarroline, it's late… and noisy at your end. What do you want"

Caroline peered back at Klaus. She wanted him.

"I have a way in" She lowered her voice

"In?" Katherine paused "Are you sure?"

Tatia's hands were eager to get him out of his shirt. He caught Caroline looking at him.

"I wouldn't have said I did, if I wasn't sure"

Katherine from the other end straightened out. This was perfect, she had already gotten in, by being Mason Lockwood's escort, an easy fool who she had wrapped around her pinky. The man had a nephew called Tyler who Caroline had once upon a time charmed but he had no connections unlike his uncle.

If Caroline got in, they would have double the chance of succeeding and of course it would satisfy Damon.

"Do you have his name?" Katherine asked curiously, She had been in the game for much longer, so she was bound to know who Caroline was infiltrating.

"Klaus" She said proudly, Katherine had gone to extreme lengths to find Mason. Caroline couldn't help feeling appeased that it hadn't taken her long to find a man who was her ticket in.

"Caroline leave that man alone!" Katherine desperately said in a tone Caroline was not expecting.

"Why?"

"His dangerous Caroline"

"Of Course he is, everyone here is dangerous" Every place had its risks, clubs, hotels… hospitals.

"No Caroline you don't understand"

"Don't worry, I'll get in" _I have too._

"Caroline!"

"See you later Kat"

* * *

She hung up; Now that she was reassured this man was defiantly 'one of them' She was more content on charming him.

"Bartender" She sourly sweet called, waving her hand. A few individuals turned around to look at her surprised. None of them would have dared to interrupt any woman that man was with; they returned there looks to their own business.

Klaus harshly pushed Tatia off who had chosen to ignore 'Alice's' call. He was amused it had worked.

Caroline compared the two face's Tatia's glare was daring her to say something worth her attention, where Klaus appeared merry.

Caroline could play the jealous card, if it's what he wanted. "Can I have a drink?"

Tatia narrowed her eyes before turning back to Klaus "Don't stop on her account" Reaching for his face again.

"As a bartender it's your job to get me a drink, I just thought it would be polite to ask?" She couldn't hide the snark radiating her voice

Klaus gave a chuckle. "I'd think it best to get her drink"

She challenged a smiled at Tatia.

"No I won't serve you a drink" she answered annoyed

Caroline shrugged, feigning a disappointed look. She flickered her eyes back to him, she was too proud to take up his offer now. She hoped he sensed that.

"Then I will" he said, too her delight

Klaus noticed Tatia's jaw clench, as he shoved himself away from her, her job was done. The 'innocent' blond had spiked his interest most defiantly. He was clever enough to realize each of her moves; words were all specifically planned out. She wanted him to know she wanted his past offer for a drink.

He had watched her hushed conversation over the phone, the way her lips told him she wasn't checking in with mommy and daddy. She was by far the most interesting conquest he'd had in a long time.

He scoped up a bottle from the inside counter and found a two clean shot glasses. Caroline was unsure was in the bottle, since she hadn't been a big drinker. Funnily enough she used to live with Damon who was the biggest alcoholic imaginable. Over time she had learnt to chuck drinks or fake drinking them. It was important in her part to stay reasonably sober.

He opposing her, laid the shot glasses out and swiftly pored them both to their tops. Caroline was about to reach out for one when he pulled the shot closest to her, back to him.

"Not so fast love" He said, downing one of the shots first.

"Nothing comes without a price" Caroline mumbled

Klaus heard her slight mumble. _Wise words_

She hadn't realized he had heard her, so she played along. "and why not?"

He curled his lips "Because I don't know your real name yet" he watched her face not even waver. She was good.

"I told you my name was Alice Foxx" It was the first time someone had questioned her false name, she was prepared for it but something inside of her wondered how he had guessed.

"And what a lovely fake name it is but I'm sure you have a much prettier real one"

"Oh you don't think Alice is a pretty name" Her eyes purposely looked down at her fidgety hands like someone embarrassed would do.

He flicked his thumb underneath her chin to bring her face back up. He endured closer to her. She looked so innocent, acted like it too beside her few feisty orders to Tatia which was supposed to be jealously but the girl was far from it. Her eyes were hard while she acted. He doubted everything about her but his desirability wanted to know what was beneath her persona, her excellent mask.

"Brilliant name but just not yours"

Caroline could feel his breath. He was getting too close and worst of all he was a better at reading through her than she had initially thought. She was still more than confident; any man could be deceived and distracted from the truth.

"Caroline" She said finally.

He gazed over her eyes, checking whether it was true. _Caroline. _

"Caroline" he tasted her name. "It's nice to meet you Caroline"

She rolled her eyes. Her phone beeped for an incoming text. "Excuse me" She said rummaging for her phone on her lap.

**Damon;  
45 Ripplerites?! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! Call me ASAP. **

Her face darkened. _Crap_. Damon only sent out texts like these as warnings. There was most likely going to be a police raid happening soon, very soon. She shook Klaus' hand away to scan around her. If the police saw all the activity here, they would arrest everyone in this damn place, including herself.

Rule one: Don't get your fingerprints recorded.

"Everything alright" Klaus asked still with his persistent smile.

"Yes just my boyfriend" Caroline lied solemnly

He commented smiling "You're lying"

"Seriously" She huffed, her niceness completely dropped. She had to get of here.

"I'm going" she rose from her seat the hand that had touched her chin, caught her arm as she tried to leave.

He pulled her back to the bar, till she felt it against her hip, gently. He was lent over the bar unbothered. Tatia was watching with daggered eyes.

"Sweetheart I was just getting to know you"

"Well I'm cutting this getting to know each other part short" She furiously indicated herself and him with the fingers from her free arm.

"All I know about you is your name" The smile drifted from his face, the cockiness the confidence left and for a slight second she thought she caught venerability.

"Well thankfully I didn't leave a glass slipper" Neither of them found humor in her words.

There was a faint screeching, it was being overlapped by the clubs music, nobody seem to be take it in. Caroline agitated, looked quickly to the only excite she knew off. The police would come through there. It was nearly too late.

"Is it your parents?" Klaus snapped her focus back; he was being sincere now, loosening his grip.

What had he been thinking? Holding her back sure he was persistent but never needy. He never had stopped a woman from leaving him in most cases he had actually wished they would.

Her mask shattered as she her eyes lingered around and furrowed at the exit. It made him re-think perhaps he had been building her into something she really wasn't She could have just been some a young woman who was rebelling against everything that came naturally to her. She could have just been sick of her social pressures and he could have just been hoping someone out there would captivate his mind.

"Police" She corrected.

Or he was right she really was something else.

"How do you know" his voice came out low

"I just do, we need to get out of here" Her eyes pleading.

Klaus nodded. "Stand back" He told her

Caroline took a few steps back obediently and watch him jump over the counter, when he did he grabbed her arm and he yanked her too his side leading the way further in the club. She was going to protest that the way out was in the opposite direction but then she thought he'd probably knew if this place had a back door or not.

They were pushing past drunken, personals in minimal clothing and Caroline was trying not to trod on anyone that was in a delicate situation on the grown. His grasp slid lower down her arm while navigating; till both of them were clasping hand and hand.

She heard the roar of sirens and pounding foot steps. The police were here.

Chaos was slowly erupting; the naked dancers fumbling down from there personally lit stages. Klaus and Caroline had reached the end of the club and all Caroline could see was a dark wall, which most importantly had no exit sign.

"We're screwed" She didn't mean to let out

He chuckled "Not yet"

Patting the wall like it would magical open. Caroline nervously looked back. The police were snatching and grabbing, handcuffing and shielding themselves. She flinched at the fire of a gun. Great just what she needed on top of everything.

Outside's lights shined through a rectangle, wooden docks greeting them.

"Hurry love, we're not the only ones that want to leave"

He was right; the sight of the outside docks had been seen by a vast amount of people around them. They're faces gleaming with the possibility of escape.

Everything happened quicker than she could breathe. His hands tighten in hers and he spun her outside. The two twirled together before he shut it the door forcefully and he slammed her weight against it.

The people on the other end where thumping like madmen, trying the reopen the secret door. With both of there weights they could keep them in.

She was distracted intently by the desperate people demanding to open up but he had been more fascinated to behold her. Caroline's braid was ruffled and strands of hair fluttered in her face. He could feel her breast between their clothed bodies; them being chest and chest together.

* * *

**I hope this chapter made scenes ? Pretty much Caroline is an exceptional actress and she tries to intrigue Klaus and also keep her 'real' self at distance from him. Too bad Klaus can read past her acts, fakes actions, but it gives him more curiosity about who she really is. So his slowing becoming interested about who she is than his original plan to just make her another sexual conquest :)**

**Thank you for Reading, reviewing feedback would be helpful. until next time ;) **


End file.
